Naruto fixes the future
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto wins the fourth war but at what cost he's the only one left
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was busy fighting kaguya who had just killed Sasuke, who before his last breath transferred his rennesharingan and rikudo chakra to Naruto who ended up getting both eyes rennesharingan thanks to the kyuubi having to make it so Sasuke's chakra and eyes would transfer to him fully. After an hour of fighting Naruto was about to hit Kaguya who was preparing a suicide move as she didn't have the stamina to dodge anymore and was running out of chakra.

As Naruto hit Kaguya with the sealing jutsu Kaguya unleashed her final jutsu which she hoped would end him but ended up sending him back in time to his childhood. Just as he started disappearing from his timeline he sealed the last of the tailed beasts in him including the other half of Kurama.

 **Naruto's apartment genin test days**

Naruto woke up to see he was in his old bedroom from when he was a genin as he started to get up and look around he noticed his old jackets from when he was in the academy. "Man this brings me back" said Naruto as he walked to the bathroom mirror and tried channeling a little bit of chakra to his eyes causing his eyes to change to the fully matured sharingan. He then channeled a little more chakra and they changed to Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan, then he channeled a little more causing them to change into the Rennesharingan. "Good to know. Ok for now I will keep to only using the sharingan if I need it but if I need to push it I'll use the mangekyo but until I have more control probably after the wave mission I'll keep from going further" said Naruto as he cut the chakra to his eyes causing them to return to their normal sky blue colour.

Naruto also noticed he was in his old body so he quickly got dressed and headed out to the academy for the genin exam where he would fail purposely as to explain why he knew the shadow clone jutsu and about the kyuubi. As he arrived at the academy he sat beside Sasuke before closing his eyes and laying his head on the desk.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto walked to the gate that held the kyuubi at bay.

 **"Hey kit how are you?"** asked the Kurama of his time.

 **"yea how are you doing?"** Said all the other biiju at the same time.

"I'm good guys at least Kaguya did kill us off" said Naruto.

 **"yea we are really thankful for that"** said metatabi.

"I just figured only show my true skills when I need to like when against Haku and Zabuza on the bridge and the invasion to an extent after which I will slowly start showing my full abilities" said Naruto as he then left his mindscape as he sensed Iruka and Mizuki enter the room.

"Good morning class today is the day you graduate and become genin..." said Iruka as Naruto just tunes him out till he the tests came around.

This time Naruto could see there was a genjutsu on the test and quickly answered the same way he did before. An hour later Iruka called everyone for the shuriken test and the taijutsu test. Naruto then followed the class into the classroom again for the academy three. Naruto just waited till his name was called he preformed the transformation jutsu transforming into the fourth Hokage and even spoke in the fourth's voice. Naruto then substituted with mizuki but not before making him fall on a woopie cushion. Naruto then substituted back and tried to create a basic clone but over cooked it purposely.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail" Said Iruka.

"Wait Iruka he did manage to make a clone that would be good as a distraction" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki we cant just pass him because we want to we have to fail him" said Iruka. Causing Naruto to run out of the room and sit on the swing.

After everyone left the academy to meet their parents outside Iruka and Hiruzen talked about how him and Naruto share an issue.

"Hey Naruto meet me on the roof at sunset I think I might have a way you could pass" said Mizuki.

"Really ok I will meet you there" said Naruto.

 **Time skip later that day (sunset) academy roof**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the academy talking with Mizuki about a special test. "So what your telling me is this special test involves me stealing the scroll of sealing from jiji's office and bring it to a cabin in the woods and learn one jutsu from it?" Asked Naruto getting a nod from Mizuki. "Consider it done sensei" said Naruto before taking off and starting the 'mission'.

Once he arrived at the Hokage's tower he snuck into Hiruzen's office where he easily grabbed the scroll and was about to exit when he was caught by Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun what are you doing with that scroll?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry jiji I'll explain this to you later in private I hope you understand" said Naruto as he used his sexy jutsu causing Hiruzen and his anbu to fly back from nosebleeds. Naruto then took off and arrived in the woods leaving no trail. "Okay maybe this time I can learn a new jutsu" said Naruto as he secretly activated his sharingan to memorize as many jutsu as he could for later practice. The jutsu he memorized were the shuriken shadow clone, the Edo Tensei, the exploding shadow clone and finally the hirashin.

Naruto then deactivated his sharingan before practicing the exploding shadow clone to make him look like he practiced. After half an hour of training Iruka arrived.

"NARUTO! Do you know what you have done?" Asked/yelled Iruka.

"Iruka sensei do I pass? I even learned two jutsu from the scroll" said Naruto.

"Naruto why did you take the scroll? You do know you are in a lot of trouble for stealing that scroll?" Asked Iruka.

"Mizuki sensei told me about this test where I had to steal the scroll, being it here and learn one jutsu from it if I wanted to be a genin" said Naruto.

'Mizuki why did you do this?' Thought Iruka.

"Hahahahaha. Looks like you found our meeting spot Iruka. Would you like to join me in killing the demon that killed your parents" said Mizuki.

"No. And you know that topic is forbidden" said Iruka.

"Looks like I get to kill you as well" said Mizuki as he threw one of the giant shuriken at Naruto only for Iruka to push Naruto down and take the shuriken in the back.

"Mizuki you are a fool I don't think you know how dead you are" said Naruto.

"And how is a weak demon like you going to kill me?" Asked Mizuki.

"Easy I'll beat you down" said Naruto as he used a familiar handsign. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** shouted Naruto as he created over a thousand copies of himself and still didn't look tired causing Iruka and Mizuki to sweatdrop for different reasons, iruka was shocked that Naruto had so much chakra that a forbidden jutsu like the shadow clone which could kill a chunin yet looked uneffected.

All the Naruto's then charged at Mizuki with a couple exploding here and there causing more damage and Iruka's eyes to widen. "Exploding shadow clones too Naruto how much chakra do you have?" Iruka asked.

"Easy sensei I have way too much" said Naruto revealing that the one beside him was the original.

Five minutes later Naruto slowly dispelled the rest of his clones one by one as to not five himself a headache once he finished dispelling his clones he picked up the scroll and the beaten up Mizuki before him and Iruka headed to the Hokage's tower to return the scroll. Once they arrived Hiruzen ushers out his anbu and activates the privacy seals.

Naruto then throws a kunai beside the bookshelf and there is suddenly blood on the wall and a broken blank Ne anbu mask on the floor. "There now we have privacy" said Naruto causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen that his security had been breached by root.

"Naruto-kun what did you mean you would explain later in private?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Now before I start I need to tell you that what I'm about to say will sound really crazy but everything I say is the truth" said Naruto.

"Naruto I've lived through three wars and seen things that would make me seem crazy I highly doubt that you could sound crazy" said Hiruzen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not of this timeline I guess you could say. I am from the future where there was almost nothing left by the time the fourth war hit its climax a lot of people died to save the world..." said Naruto as he looked down as he remembered Neji's face as he died and Sasuke's death. "Near the end the rabbit goddess, or as she was otherwise known the mother of the sage of the six paths, was revived and she sealed every ninja into the shinju the tree that was the creator of chakra the only ones left were me, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. After three days of fighting the rabbit goddess killed Sasuke when me Sakura and Sasuke were about to seal her into the moon again. How she killed Sakura and Sasuke was she struck Sasuke with a bone that disintegrates anything it touches it took a while but while he was fighting to stay alive she managed to kill Sakura with a needle Jizo style attacke that literally turned Sakura into Swiss cheese. As Sasuke was about to pass on he transferred his doujutsu and chakra to me after which me and Kaguya fought for an hour before I finally sealed her but as I did she sent me back here probably to try to get rid of me but I pulled all of the tailed beast chakra from her and well now I'm here" said Naruto.

"As much as I hate to say this that does make you sound crazy now the only way I could believe you is proof of some sort. Like a jutsu or doujutsu" said Hiruzen.

"I'll give you one of both I won't show my full power as it would gain unwanted attention even with the privacy seals but I can show you a basic jutsu and my basic form of doujutsu" said Naruto as he activated his fully mature sharingan then created a Rasengan in one hand and a chidori in the other. "Is that proof enough?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"Yes. Now this is an SS ranked secret only Naruto can devulge" said Hiruzen.

 **the next day at the academy**

Naruto was walking into the classroom when Kiba looked at him and decided to comment. "What are you doing here loser? I know you failed" Asked kiba.

"Obviously I graduated as I have a headband" said Naruto.

"Lord Hokage probably felt sorry for you and gave you a fake as your too weak to be a ninja" said kiba.

Before kiba could acknowledge that Naruto moved Naruto appeared in front of him holding him up by his shirt. "I'm weak am I? Looks like I'm good enough to use a ninja's greatest weapon, deception" said Naruto as he then disappeared reappearing in his seat beside Sakura and Sasuke, letting kiba fall.

'When did the dobe get so strong?' Thought Sasuke.

Iruka then walked in and used his big head jutsu. "QUIET NOW SO I CAN GIVE OUT YOUR TEAMS" yelled Iruka.

Iruka went through the speech and through teams one through 6 which Naruto ignored as he knew it already. "Team seven also known as the Sanin's second coming is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki your instructor is Kakashi Hatake and your first mission starts tomorrow" Said Iruka before continuing through the teams. (They are the same as cannon so I'm not bothering mentioning them writers rights)

 **Three hours later**

Naruto was getting impatient like last time Kakashi was 3 hours late and counting so Naruto smirked as he set up a more elaborate prank then an eraser brush drawing an elaborate fuinjutsu seal above the door with an activation seal on the door that activates the seal that drops permanent pink hair dye before quickly drawing a seal that allows the prank to be cleaned easily but then he wine to work on making a memory seal that will allow others to view any memory the user wants along with the chakra they place. After Naruto finished the seals he sat down and smiled Sakura and Sasuke look at him. "What are those drawings dobe?" Asked Sasuke.

"Easy it's fuinjutsu they are seals that have a specific purpose. The one on the door is an activator seal the one it's connected to is a hair dye seal that has a removal seal built in and the last one is a memory projection seal" said Naruto with smile.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

"It won't work a loser like you can't do anything right" said Sakura.

"Just watch he will be here it a few seconds" said Naruto and then as if on cue Kakashi opened the door and started to walk in causing the fuinjutsu array to activate dyeing Kakashi's hair hot pink earning a laugh from the usually emo Sasuke and Naruto was rolling on the floor.

"My first impression of you is I Hate you. Meet me on the room" said Kakashi while his eye was twitching as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he was just a shadow clone causing Sasuke and Sakura to walk to the roof with Sasuke fuming.

"So Kakashi-sensei What did you think of my shadow clones prank?" Asked Naruto.

"That was a shadow clone?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yup and by the way that hair is permanent. But anyway I think Sasuke needs be told the truth about the massacre and Sakura needs to be shown the error of being a fan girl. But the reason for Sasuke is because he will betray the village if he continues down this path" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with his visible eye widened.

Sasuke and Sakura finally made it up the stairs and sat down with Naruto.

"So my cute little genin I want you to introduce yourselves as we will be doing a mission tomorrow" said Kakashi.

"how should we go about introducing ourselves?" Asked Sakura.

"Good question pinky I'll go first" said Kakashi. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes... my dislikes... my hobbies your too young to know about... my dream I'll tell you when I feel like it. Your next pinky" he said.

"The names Sakura Haruno not pinky, my likes.(looks and Sasuke and squeals) my dislikes are into pig and Naruto my hobbies..(again looks at Sasuke and squeals) and my dream...( do I need to say it)" Said Sakura.

'Okay fan girl need to fix that like Naruto said' thought Kakashi. "Broody your up" said Kakashi.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, dislike a ton, my only hobby is training. And my dream is more of an ambition, I will restore my clan and kill a certain Man" said Sasuke.

'Ok he needs to be enlightened he is too emo again like Naruto said but how does he know' thought Kakashi. "Blondie your up" he said.

"Well for one my name is Naruto Uzumaki none of you shall know my true last name till I feel your ready. I like training, Hinata-chan and ramen. I dislike perverts traitors and those who don't look underneath the underneath. My hobbies are inventing new jutsu, training in my families jutsu's, learning fuinjutsu, and spending time with Hinata-chan. My dreams are to start a family, bring peace to the world and become Hokage in whatever order I have to accomplish them" said Naruto.

'So you know' thought Kakashi. "Good job everyone our first mission was requested by Naruto yesterday and Lord Hokage allowed it as to show everyone why we do D rank first also it is a c rank boarder patrol but first two things I am going to test your skills" said Kakashi. "Meet me at training ground 7 in half an hour and by the way afterwards I want you three to pack for a month and meet me at the village gate at 8 am sharp" said Kakashi.

"Hai" said Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in unison.

Team seven then started running towards training grounds seven and got there in fifteen minutes. Once they arrived they waited for Kakashi after fifteen minutes Naruto decided to start laying traps one of which would destroy his icha icha book if He stepped on it. Three hours later Kakashi arrived and started walking towards the group when he saw Naruto with a big shit eating grin and realized something was off but continued walking until Naruto spoke. "I wouldn't step there if I were you that and I wouldn't be late anymore unless you want your precious porn book shredded or burnt" said Naruto causing Kakashi to look where he was about to step and thought about it before continuing thinking it was a bluff. "I warned you" said Naruto as Kakashi then checked his pouch to find his book torn to shreds.

"Why?" Kakashi asked while looking up to the sky and crying anime tears.

"Well that's because you are a pervert and constantly late" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes. 'Ok no more stopping at the memorial stone till after team meetings and missions' thought Kakashi.

"Anyway let's have a spar starting with one on one then going to the three of you versus me" said Kakashi.

Naruto got into a fighting stance Kakashi didn't recognize. "I guess you will be first?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just don't expect to fight the others just know I'll win in fifteen minutes and that is because I'll be taking it easy so when I win we will be a team" said Naruto as he disappeared before reappearing behind Kakashi. And doing a handsigns the other two have not seen before. "Hidden mist jutsu" said Naruto as everyone was surrounded by a extremely thick mist. Kakashi then lifted his headband revealing his sharingan. "Eight vital points to kill which should I use. Larynx, spine, liver, jugular, subclvian artery, kidneys, heart, now which shall I use" said Naruto.

Kakashi gulped he hadn't expected this jutsu or Naruto to be that good.

Sakura and Sasuke were having trouble breathing as Naruto was unleashing KI at the same level as Zabuza momochi did as to prepare them, Kakashi however knew Naruto wouldn't harm his teammates but still wouldn't allow Naruto to go overboard.

Naruto however had his sharingan active and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke and Sakura I won't harm you just preparing you for the real world but this will also keep half of my true abilities hidden" said Naruto when he flashed to Kakashi and whispered in his ear. _"You might want to dodge or my fathers jutsu will hurt you"_ he whispered as Kakashi could feel a swirling ball of chakra getting closer before he used a substitution jutsu.

"Nice one Naruto" said Kakashi as he started going through handsigns for the water dragon as to use the water from the mist while Naruto copied Kakashi as he did the handsigns. "But not good enough. Water style..."said Kakashi.

"Water dragon jutsu" said both Naruto and Kakashi at the same time as their water dragons absorbed all of the mist causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as he saw Naruto's sharingan and a water dragon jutsu collide with his.

"How do you have the sharingan?" Asked Kakashi.

"Easy I'm not of this timeline" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm from a future that went horribly wrong where everyone died. As I was about to finish the fight against the rabbit goddess who is the sage of the six paths mother and the ten tails but as my Sasuke was dying he gave me his doujutsu and he happened to unlock the most powerful doujutsu through training while in the leaf village" lied Naruto.

"Prove it dobe show me the doujutsu I will unlock" said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. "Maybe when you earn my trust teme, and you stop being emo and get a girlfriend *cough* sakura *cough*. Maybe then I'll let you see your true power mind you it's only in one of your eyes as that one eye somehow was more powerful then the other but gives you more power then you can imagine, oh and drop your avenger path as that will lead to death. If you do all that I may even help you unlock it" said Naruto.

"Fine I will" said Sasuke.

"By the way you ever betray the village I will kill you myself am I understood?" Asked Naruto.

"Dobe I'll do all that and marry Sakura if you promise to help me" said Sasuke.

"By the way as I told Kakashi Look underneath the underneath as could even one man kill an entire clan as powerful as the Uchiha even if he is Itachi Uchiha. And really if he did that then why did he cry when he told you what he said" said Naruto before disappearing.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was still stunned and gulped. "Sa-Sakura would you like to go for something to eat?" Sasuke hesitantly asked.

Sakura came out of her shock at this and suddenly had a daydream of their marriage. "YES" screamed Sakura.

"One thing Sakura this migh work if and only if you take being a shinobi seriously and start training hard heck you might become the next Tsunade if you work at it and no more dieting" said Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-kun" Said Sakura before they started walking to the akimichi owned restaurant (sorry cant remember the name so we will go with this for now).

Naruto walked towards the hyuuga compound with a plan and to enact this plan he needed Hiashi, Hinata and Hinabi out of the compound for a bit. Once he arrived at the gates the guards stopped him. "Halt what business do you have?" Asked one guard.

"I would like to invite Hiashi-sama and his daughters out for dinner and a proposition that might interest him" said Naruto.

"And what could you offer?" Asked the second guard.

"Easy I have a scroll that might enhance the gentle fist and also a seal that will remove the blind spot the byakugan has" said Naruto.

One guard left to get Hiashi and five minutes later Hiashi, Hinata and Hinabi walked out. "I'll be back in a few hours make sure no one gets in" Said Hiashi as he and his family walked off with Naruto.

"So where are we going Uzumaki-san?" Asked Hiashi.

"Well I thought of a few places but since none of them allow me I sent a shadow clone to get some food for everyone and we will just eat on top of the Hokage monument" said Naruto.

"I see you planned this out" Said Hiashi.

"Well seeing as I want to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage when we either turn 18 or become chunin" said Naruto.

"Well what can you offer that no one else can?" Asked Hiashi.

"I'll show you once at the Hokage monument as I can't trust people not to try to either gouge my eyes out or kill me if they knew" said Naruto.

"Ahh That makes sense" said Hiashi.

'What does Naruto have that he can't show everyone' thought Hinata.

After a fifteen minute walk the group ended up in training grounds 7. From there Naruto put his hand on their shoulders and told them to hold on as he then brought them all in a yellow flash to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Where did you learn That jutsu?" Asked Hiashi with his byakugan active.

"I'm from the future where all went to hell and everyone was dead. When I turned 15 the village was attacked by someone with more power then all the Uchiha as he turned the whole village into a giant crater I had to use sage mode to defeat him but during the battle hinata protected me and almost died when he stabbed her I lost it I let the hatred control me and yet still managed to keep Hinata safe, I think it was her love and the love my father the fourth had for me that kept me from allowing the kyuubi out, but let's skip ahead to the fourth war. After Neji died I was about to give up but Hinata kept me strong and after that my father was revived by Orochimaru who was being used by Sasuke for information. During the battle he taught me a little bit about the hirashin and I picked up a little bit of fuinjutsu from him when we had time between battles so yea. I also got a gift from my Sasuke" said Naruto as he added chakra to eyes activating his sharingan which morphed into his eternal mangekyo sharingan and finally the Rennesharingan shocking all three that were there. "Now you see why no one is to know about this? These eyes once belonged to the sage of the six paths until his two sons were born one with sharingan one born with his chakra and life force. The one with the life force ended up having two kids one with the chakra and the other with life force these three children ended up becoming the senju who had the chakra, Uchiha who had the eyes, and the Uzumaki who had the life force. But what no one knew is he had a brother who's eyes were able to see 360 degrees and see chakra pathways his family became the hyuuga he had the tenseigan and Hinata upon her death unlocked it so I plan on helping her" said Naruto.

"Well I guess it makes sense you would have many difficulties if you showed off your abilities too much but also it could bring harm to those you care about so yea I will support you and you have my blessings" Said Hiashi causing hinata to feint.

"Looks like we work on her confidence first and or her shyness" said Naruto.

"Indeed" Said Hiashi.

"But back to pressing matters. Do I have your word that no one will know of what you found out tonight if you do spread word of anything you learned I will kill you as it is an SS rank secret" said Naruto causing Hiashi's eyes to widen as an SS rank secret was very well guarded the only thing higher was anything only Hokage knew and that was SSS rank.

"Yes you do me nor my daughters will speak of this" Said Hiashi.

"Oh one of your elders poisoned your wife with trace amounts of chakra metal in her IV at the hospital and they somehow managed to do the same to Hinata but you killed Said bastard in my future but just so you know when I find out who I'll tell you and you bring them to me and I will torture them to death" said Naruto as his Rennesharingan activated for emphasis as the image of the kyuubi appeared behind him. "Oh by the way me and the kyuubi are friends and he would lend me all of his chakra along with the other eight biiju sealed in me. And they want a piece of the scum worse then a demon that would harm a child" said Naruto.

Hiashi nodded and gulped, he seriously felt sorry for the fool that harms Hinata.

"I've made it a mental note, and made another not to piss you off" Said Hiashi.

Naruto then slapped a seal on the back of Hiashi's, Hinata's and Hinabi's heads causing Hiashi to activate his byakugan and notice his blind spot was gone. "Thank you Uzumaki-san" Said Hiashi as he bowed and left.

Naruto then prepared for the next stage of his plan as Kakashi was in the Hokage tower giving his report so he put on the kitsune mask he made and shunshined to the tower where Kakashi and the other jonin were.

"Kakashi your on time for once" said Hiruzen.

"yea well let's just say that a certain blonde doesn't like Icha Icha and ended up beating me so I passed them" said Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick word I don't want any more reviews I will be updating as much as possible but I don't want reviews anymore


	3. sad to say

im sad to say that alot of my stories i have run outta ideas for so im putting all my minus the few that have been updated. up for adoption


End file.
